


endings

by cosmicpoet



Series: komahina week 2018 [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Chapter five, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpoet/pseuds/cosmicpoet
Summary: What if Hinata had run through the flames to find Komaeda, still alive?





	endings

There’s no poison in the air just yet, but he feels like he’s choking. Still, he drags the knife, still clutched in his trembling free hand, up into the air once more, stabbing down onto his leg; a scream rips up from the pit of his blackened lungs and pierces like hot air against the duct tape on his mouth. He has to carry on. He’s not worth anything, not now he knows that everything he stood for was false - how could he dare aspire towards the Ultimate Hope when he let himself fall into despair; god, the things he must have done. With each thought, he stabs himself further, soaking the knife and his hand and his soul in blood, calling himself Macbeth in muted sobs like it’ll never be enough to pay reparations to the world.

He has to be careful, though, and make sure that he doesn’t bleed out before his plan can come to a head. So, with his final thought, he stabs his hand into the knife and lies there, bleeding, waiting, bleeding, dying.

The room is a terrible place to die. His setup is dark, desolate, and the coldness of death begins to creep into the marrow of his bones with each shaking breath he takes; longing for them to find him - open the door, start the fire, get the grenades, poison him to death. It’s all he can rely on any more; knowing that he’ll die soon, and be free of the life that he’s taken from the world. All the oxygen he’s wasted, hell, the people he might have even killed as a Remnant of Despair. The only person in the damn world who deserves to live is the traitor. His final act won’t be to take his life - it’ll be to spare theirs.

Because he’s not killing himself, not really. He’s just forcing the hand of the only good person left, staining them with murder - call it selfish, but he wants to drag every despair down with him. It’s evident that the joke is on him, to ever call them friends, to want to see them shine, and all for what? For the acceptance of some worthless Ultimates who gave into despair so easily? He loves them the same way he loves bleeding out on this floor - not out of genuine emotion, but obligation. Merely because it must be done.

Open the door, start the fire, get the grenades, poison him to death.

Open the door, start the fire, get the grenades, poison him to death.

Open the door, start the fire, get the grenades, poison him to death.

Open the door, start the fire, get the grenades, poison him to death.

He counts this, over and over in his head, like a compulsion, ricocheting off obsession in his mind, satiating himself in the saturation of blood and pain, the only ritual that matters any more. If any hope exists in the world, he wants it to spit on his corpse and grind his bones to dust so that he can’t even rest peacefully in the afterlife. No grave, no funeral, just fire and burning and an eternity of torture that he will learn to fall in love with.

Open the door, start the fire, get the grenades, poison him to death.

Open the door, start the fire, start the fire, start the fire.

He hears Hinata’s voice from outside and smiles - it would be so much less painful were he _able_ to hate him, but hearing him, blissfully unaware of what he is in his heart, Komaeda just wants to be held and comforted. He wants to be normal. Life has given him a role that he must kill himself to play. 

No, not kill himself. Let the traitor live. 

Step one: open the door.

The door bursts open and the clarity of Hinata’s voice breaks through the growing thickness of the smoke. 

Step two: start the fire.

Or, more accurately, feed the fire. He hears the panels drop, flickering the lighter onto the floor, and then everything happens in an instant. It’s not like one moment, things are not aflame, and then they are; if anything, it’s like he’s spent his entire life waiting to fit somewhere into this, his body as oxygen, as fuel, as anything that isn’t bright and beautiful.

But the door doesn’t shut behind them, and not everybody runs to get the grenades; how could this happen? How could his luck fail him right now, the time he needs it most? Is this despair coming to take its revenge?

“Guys,” Hinata shouts, “go and get something to put this fire out! I think Komaeda is in here!”

He coughs as he runs through the flames, burning his arms, blazing into view from the sunset oranges and visceral reds; Hinata as god, Hinata as rescuer, tempting the Devil with thoughts of removing himself from Hell.

“Shit, Komaeda, fuck,” he breathes heavily, kneeling to Komaeda’s side, “who did this?”

“I…can’t say…”

“Listen, the others are going to get something to put the fire out. Just hold on. I’ll untie these ropes and we can get you out of here.”

Komaeda’s body begins to give up, the weakness of blood loss taking him away from his mind, floating above himself; dissociation in the moment wherein he needs to be coherent. Hinata unties the ropes from his legs, but there’s no point - his stab wounds are so severe, he can’t move anyway. 

“Just leave me,” Komaeda chokes.

“No! You might have tried to kill us, or whatever, but I’m not letting you die.”

“Coward.”

“No, you’re the fucking coward, Komaeda! You’ll sit here and refuse help because you think you’re better than us or some stupid shit like that!”

“I don’t think I’m _better_ than you! We’re all just as worthless as each other!”

Hinata pulls the knife out of Komaeda’s hand and blood spurts out, covering the collar of his shirt. When he leans over Komaeda, his body covering the stab wounds on his legs, he tries to untie the final rope. Knocks Komaeda’s hand. His body, weak from blood loss.

Komaeda does the one thing he absolutely cannot. He lets go of the rope.

The spear plunges down through Hinata’s body, pinning Komaeda to the floor as both of them are pierced entirely through their stomachs. They can only lock eyes; Hinata in confusion and fear, Komaeda in self-hatred, as the blood seeps out of one wound and into another, and Komaeda waits to meet everyone else in Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand that's the final day of Komahina Week! This week has been an amazing ride, and thank you to everyone who participated, watched, liked, retweeted, etc. You all made this come to life! The last prompt was Free Choice, so I thought, whilst the week is ending, I'd write about endings.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please comment :^)


End file.
